


The Librarian

by Nowl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowl/pseuds/Nowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren doesn't like reading, yet still he finds himself at the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and saw art of Levi with glasses, so this happened  
> Enjoy, friends :3

Eren has never been that big of a reader. He prefers video games, honestly, or movies, or even television; though that’s been getting pretty boring unless he’s watching HBO or FX or something.

Point is, ordinarily, he doesn’t have much reason to go to a library.

But _fuck_ is he glad Armin made him go this time. Because that librarian is _so_ hot.

He’s on the shorter side with black hair and glasses and Eren feels his ears get hot at how attracted he is to this man.

Armin finds what he’s looking for quickly so Eren doesn’t have time to work up the nerve to talk to him.

...

Eren doesn’t really know what he’s thinking, but when he’s biking home from work one day he stops at the library again.

The librarian is sitting at the counter in the front, reading, since it’s nearly empty and no one needs help. Eren goes down an aisle and picks a book mindlessly before picking a seat where he can still watch the librarian. He ducks his head down behind the book when the librarian moves his head, hoping the raven didn’t notice.

“Oi.”

Eren looks up to see the librarian looking directly at him. He noticed. “Yes?”

“Do you need something?”

“No, sir.” _Sir? Seriously?_

“Then why are you watching me?”

Eren feels his ears go hot. “I – uh…” he has to think fast. “I was wondering if you could recommend a book for me, I was just a little scared to ask.”

The man cocks an eyebrow. “What kinds of books do you usually read?”

“I – don’t usually, actually…” _Great, way to sound like a stalker._ “I just – I wanted to get into books more and I don’t really know where to start.”

The librarian leans back in his chair and Eren wishes he would’ve looked at him nametag so he could have a name. “Depends where you want to start,” the librarian says. “The classics are all very good.” Levi starts listing off titles of books Eren remembers needing to read in high school but mostly slacking off so he never did.

“Any of those sound good?”

Eren gestures noncommittally.

“Alright,” the librarian says, “Come with me.”

Eren follows while the man leads him into the stacks. He pulls a book of the shelf and put it in Eren’s hands. “This,” he says seriously. “Is my favorite book. I recommend it to everyone.” Eren looks at the book in his hands: _Invisible Monsters_. “Do you already have a library card?”

“Uhh, no, I don’t.”

“Come up to the front then, I’ll get you one.”

Eren signs up for a card.

“So you’re name’s Eren,” Levi says. “Cute.”

Eren blushes. “I’m not –“

“I’m Levi,” the librarian say, checking out Eren’s book. “I hope to see you around here more often.”

…

Eren finishes the book in two days.

He goes to drop it off immediately, hoping to have a conversation with that librarian about it because _fuck_ did that ending blow his mind.

Levi is sitting at the front desk like last time so Eren leaves the book in the book-drop and walks over to talk to him.

They talk for nearly an hour.

“You’re not very eloquent,” Levi says. “But you’re smart.”

“Huh?”

“It’s refreshing.”

Levi stands. “Want me to recommend another one?” he asks.

...

Days turn into months more quickly than Eren expected, he’s done more reading since he met Levi than he did his entire time from elementary to high school.

When winter starts, he buys two hot chocolates after work that he struggles to carry to biking to the library. It’s worth it to see Levi’s face when he get’s a hot drink after hours in a library with a heater that costs more to run than it’s worth.

Eren starts going back to finally read those books he never read in high school and he finds he’s crying more over characters in books than he ever would in real life. At some point he starts forgetting why he started coming to the library all the time in the first place.

“Hey Eren?” Levi asks one day.

“Hm?”

Levi leans over and kisses Eren.

Eren feels his entire face go red. “W-why did you do that?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Isn’t that what you came here for?”

Eren blushes harder.

“Now go buy me another hot chocolate, you’re coming home with me after I close and I don’t want to freeze on the way.”


End file.
